Character Interview: Diego
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: This time, I interview the soft sabre, Diego.


**Character Interviews: Diego**

**I interview different Ice Age characters. :3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age.**

Me: Having recently speaking to your girlfriend, I have found out that she wants to eat me. Before we commence with this interview, can I be sure that you won't eat me? If you try I will kill you out of my fanfictions!  
Diego: Um... No, I won't... Who is this girlfriend supposed to be?  
Me: Shira! You and her are in Upendi, which means love! And, in my fanfictions you have cubs and you're king and-  
Diego: I don't mind the king part but cubs? With Shira? *he laughs*  
Me: What's you're favourite colour?  
Diego: Blue.  
Me: What type of blue?  
Diego: Like, sapphire sort of blue. You know, like the ocean and Shira's eyes and... Cut out the last part.  
Me: Ha! 1) Saying sapphire proves you are soft and 2) You said you love Shira's eyes. I would like to take it upon myself to say that she also likes your eyes. *shows him the clip from Shira's interview about her favourite colour*  
Diego: That does not mean we're in love!  
Me: I never said it did, softy. You worked that out all by yourself. *evil smirk*  
Diego: I happen to be a remorseless assassin!  
Me: Quoting Shira, I say; that sounds like the start of a bad joke. Anyway, moving on. In my fanfiction, your cubs are called Kiara and Simba – named after characters from The Lion King, hashtag: guilty pleasure! You seem to be softer on Simba and give him more guidance where as with Kiara you don't like her hanging out with Kovu and you are more strict on her, is there a reason why? Oh, Kovu is Soto's son by the way and he was a pirate in training for a while. Soto and his mate took Shira's place.  
Diego: Me and Shira are just-  
Me: Just go along with this fanfiction and tell me what you think. Act in character.  
Diego: *eye roll* Looking at only this being in character or whatever, I think it's because of the father/son bond. I obviously want Simba to grow up and be a remorseless assassin like me so I give him more space and I let him have independence. Kiara, however, that's different. I mean, if she's my little girl, I wanna keep her protected. This Kovu kid sounds like a bad influence, I don't want him causing trouble and getting her into situations where she may get hurt.  
Me: Shira seems to give Kiara more independence, why do you think that is?  
Diego: Well, that's the mother/daughter bond.  
Me: *mutters* or it's because Shira's not uptight.  
Diego: Did you just call me uptight?  
Me: Um... Do you want to smell my hair?  
Diego: What? No!  
Me: It smells like strawberries! *tries to get Diego to smell my hair and fails* Right. You have no sense of humour. Do you want me to tell you something that will touch your very small heart?  
Diego: Nope but I have a feeling you will.  
Me: *clear throat* Sometimes love is about holding on, and sometimes it's about letting go. It's like Bart said, love hurts, but life is short and without love it's nothing. But whatever it takes you have to give love a chance. Love is scary, love is painful, it drives you mad and tears you apart but it's worth it. It's always worth it. *sheds a tear*  
Diego: Who's Bart?  
Me: That's what you took from that!? Anyway, Bart is in Hollyoaks, a great TV soap. Jason Costello said those very word. But, keep that quote in mind.  
Diego: Sure, sure.  
Me: *creepy Caesar smile from The Hunger Games – you know, the one where Katniss see's him after getting injected by the Trackerjackers* I guess this is goodbye. *tries to hug him but he runs before I can* Well, that's the soft sabre tooth's interview over and done with.

***We, as in me and the Ice Age folk are watching over the interviews*  
Diego: You said that you would cut that part about Shira's eyes out!  
Me: I had my fingers crossed. Just get over the fact that you two, are in upendi.  
Shira: Using a fancy word for love won't change anything, it just gets annoying and will you please stop touching me!?  
Me: Your fur is soft...**


End file.
